J'ai cru les voir le jour de mon mariage !
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Lors de son mariage avec Ginny, Harry croit revoir ses amis mort pendant la bataille contre Voldemort.


**Voici ma première Fanfic sur Harry Potter ! J'èspère qu'elle vous plaira !! =)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Harry se tenait devant l'autel, il allait se marier. Il attendait la femme de ses rêves, la femme de sa vie : Ginny. Ses yeux se baladèrent dans l'assemblée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais les personnes présentes étaient pour Harry ; les personnes qui lui suffisaient pour vivre. C'est à dire ses amis. Il n'y avait pas de journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier bien heureusement. Ces derniers temps il était constamment suivit par les journalistes, et toutes sortes de rumeurs allaient et venaient. Surtout les histoires concernant sa vie amoureuse, il avait lu dans la Gazette qu'il était marié è Hermione, on était même allé jusqu'à lui prêter une aventure avec Pansy Parkinson dans sa scolarité ! Un mariage dans l'anonymat c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Etait présent au premier rang les membres de la famille Weasley, cependant il y avait une chaise vide. La chaise où aurai du se trouver Fred Weasley, le jumeau de Georges. Ce dernier ne c'était pas remit de la perte de son jumeau, il ne s'en remettrai sûrement jamais. Perdre un membre de sa famille est vraiment quelque chose d'horrible, mais perdre un jumeau, une personne qui partage sa vie depuis toujours, une personne qui vous comprend sans avoir besoin de parler. C'est la personne qui vous manquera toute votre vie. Quand Georges croisa le regard de Harry lui sourit, comme pour l'encourager, puis le regard du roux de reposa sur la chaise vide, comme si son frère allait réapparaître.

Derrière il y avait ses camarades de Gryffondor qui avaient répondu présent à l'appel. Neville lui adressa un signe d'encouragement. Neville, c'était une des seules personnes qui pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Harry, en pire peu être. Ca devait être plus dur d'avoir des parents fou, qui ne souviennent pas de vous que de ne pas avoir des parents du tout.

Même le professeur McGonagal était présente et tout comme pour le premier rang il y avait des chaises vides. Des chaises pour Colin et pour Dumbledore. Harry avait toujours soupçonné son professeur de Métamorphose d'avoir un faible pour son Directeur. Le cœur de Harry se resserra quand il vit les autres rangés. Il y avait beaucoup trop de chaises vide. Il y en avait pour ses parents, pour son parrain, même pour Rogue. Cet homme amoureux et incompris.

Il vit Hermione, dans ses bras elle tenait Ted Lupin, le fils de Remus et de Tonks. Il savait ce que s'était que d'être orphelin, il ne voulait pas que son filleul revive l'enfer qu'il avait vécu pendant son enfance. Les cheveux de Ted devinrent rose, une des couleurs préférés de sa mère.

Ron qui se trouvait près de Harry lui mit un coup de coude et lui désigna l'entrée. Quelqu'un venait d'arrivé, c'était Drago Malfoy. Mais ce n'était plus le même qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. En effet il avait perdu cet air arrogant qui le caractérisait tant. Drago adressa un signe de la tête à Harry et se placa vers le fond de la salle en silence. Quelques personnes s'étaient retourné pour le voir mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Harry sentait la pression monter en lui, il allait bientôt se marier.

Tout le monde se leva, Harry regarda vers l'entrée. Ginny venait d'arriver accompagnée de Luna qui était vêtu d'une robe noire et blanche et d'un chapeau en force de cœur qui s'illuminait de temps en temps. Harry eu le souffle coupé, sa future femme était vraiment superbe. Elle avança gracieusement jusqu'a lui.

Ils étaient tout les deux devant le prêtre qui allait les unir pour la vie. Un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres de Harry, chose qui arrivait rarement depuis la défaite de Voldemort mais aussi depuis tout ces morts, Harry n'avait plus vraiment le moral. Mais à cet instant il était vraiment heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais était. Il reposa une dernière fois son regard sur l'assemblé, et l'espace d'un instant il cru que la salle était pleine, au lieu des chaises vides il y avait Fred, Colin, Rogue, Tonks, Remus, ses parents, son oncle, Cédric, Dumbledore avec son regard malicieux qu'on lui connaissait tant et même Dobby avec des chaussettes recouverte en cœur. Il regarda plus attentivement mais les chaises redevinrent vides.

Etait-ce possible ? Etaient vraiment là ou était-ce juste le fruit de son imagination ?

Harry se saura jamais la réponse mais c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il se tourna vers sa future femme, et vers la vie tout simplement.


End file.
